


Every Day Spent with You is Beautiful

by quidditchchick



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quidditchchick/pseuds/quidditchchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whether the days are good or bad, no matter the circumstances, every day spent with each other was beautiful, and neither of them would trade these days together for anything.</p><p>A compilation of my Reigisa one-shots. They don't go in any particular order and don't really relate to each other unless I specify otherwise. Mostly fluff, some angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cocoa and Cuddles

The door flew open and Rei had to hurry inside before the cold wind and rain blew into the house; this being easier said than done since he was carrying Nagisa on his back. He had managed to close the door with his hip and sighed in relief once he felt the cool air dissipate and the warm air of his house settle.

"Mmm, it's so warm, Rei-chan." Nagisa mumbled into the back of Rei's neck as Rei kicked off his shoes carried him over to a chair.

"Stay here, I'll get you something dry to wear."

"Mhmm." Nagisa nodded as Rei dashed up the stairs and fetched a dry towel, one of his shirts, and a pair of pajama pants he had hoped wouldn't be too big for the blond. He headed for the door, but then stopped and glanced back at his dresser. He decided to snatch a pair of boxers as well, just in case. He hurried downstairs and handed to clothes and the towel to Nagisa.

"Ah, thanks, Rei-chan." Nagisa smiled and took them; he then shivered quietly.

"I told you that it was a bad idea to jump in all those puddles."

"How was I supposed to know how deep that last one was?" Nagisa opened his mouth to laugh but sneezed instead.

Rei sighed. "Well, get changed. I don't want you catching a cold."

"Aww, Rei-chan is worried about me?"

Rei adjusted his glasses in an attempt to cover the blush on his face. "I'll go make us some hot cocoa. You get changed, okay?"

"Roger!" Nagisa said brightly as he jumped up and began to strip and Rei hurried into the kitchen to make the cocoa. He took off his jacket on the way, luckily that was the only piece of clothing that was damp enough to matter.

When he returned, Nagisa was changed and snuggled up on the couch comfortably; clinging to a blanket Rei assumed Nagisa ran up and snatched from his room. Rei smiled and sat next to him on the couch and handed him the warm cup of cocoa.

“Thank you, Rei-chan!” Nagisa sipped loudly and scooted closer over to Rei. “Aren’t you cold?”

“I’m fine. I’m more worried about you, anyway.”

Nagisa pouted and snuggled closer to Rei, throwing the blanket over both of them. “There, much better!”

“Nagisa-kun…” Rei sighed, but then shook his head and continued to sip his cocoa.

Minutes had passed and the two boys had said not a word to each other, just the occasional sound of drinking the contents of their mugs. It was nice, though. Not an awkward silence in the least. Rei took comfort in the warmth from Nagisa as he sat close, their shoulders and thighs touching. Once Rei had finished his cocoa, he turned to Nagisa to ask if he had finished as well, but he had fallen fast asleep. Rei wasn’t completely sure when this happened because Nagisa’s sipping wasn’t exactly quiet.

Rei watched as the blond’s mouth hung open and drool slowly started oozing from it. Hardly beautiful, but Rei couldn’t look away. Nagisa’s eyes started to flutter slightly and his head fell softy onto Rei’s shoulder. Rei smiled at this and reached over to retrieve the mug from Nagisa’s hands, glad it had been emptied or else it might have spilled everywhere.

He carefully set the two mugs on the coffee table and wrapped his arm around Nagisa and held him close as he adjusted the blanket so it covered them completely. Rei rested his head onto Nagisa’s; it was still damp from the rain, but it still smelled like that strawberry shampoo Rei loved so much. He breathed in the scent and slowly started drifting off. He could definitely get used to this.


	2. Hands

There was a list Nagisa kept in his mind of all the things he loved about Rei; but one thing that was definitely near the top, was his hands. Nagisa always took the time to hold them whenever he could, never caring if they were in class, on the train, or in the privacy of one of their rooms.

Rei’s hands were bigger than Nagisa’s, and it always felt like the perfect fit whenever they intertwined their fingers together. Rei always kept his nails perfectly filed and clear of all dirt, which Nagisa was envious of because he had a bad habit of biting his own sometimes; Rei scolded him for that too, always saying it was unhygienic and bad for his teeth.

They were cuddled up on Rei’s bed watching some documentary for history, which Nagisa had seen plenty of times before, so he was a little bored. He easily found entertainment in one of Rei’s hands, however.

He was just holding it at first, their fingers intertwined normally, but then he started exploring it, looking at every line, every freckle, every callus. He wanted to commit everything to memory.

After a few minutes of that, Nagisa started drawing random patterns on Rei’s palm with his fingers. This got Rei’s attention and he looked away from the laptop screen.

“What are you doing?”

“Just admiring Rei-chan’s hands!” Nagisa smiled, and continued to draw random patterns.

“You should be paying attention to the documentary. Don’t you like history?”

“Ah, I’ve seen this one a million times already, I already know what happens. Besides, your hands are way more interesting.” Rei smiled softly, but directed his eyes back towards the screen.

Nagisa stopped drawing patterns and started drawing characters and short phrases instead. He giggled to himself and wrote “I love you” on Rei’s palm a few times. Rei suddenly tensed up and looked to Nagisa; his face was a brilliant shade of red.

“I love you too, Nagisa.” Rei said shyly.

“Aww, you were able to figure that out?!” Nagisa was blushing now. They had said their “I love you’s” not too long ago, but they both still got a bit flustered whenever they said it. “I love your hands too. Everything about them.” Nagisa brought Rei’s hand to his mouth and kissed it multiple times. First his wrist, then his palm, then his fingers.

He kissed each one individually and slowly, every kiss getting more and more passionate as he went along. Once he kissed Rei’s pinky, Nagisa looked up at Rei and started licking and sucking at them, causing a gasp to escape from the mouth of his bespectacled boyfriend.

“N-Nagisa!”

Nagisa smirked and continued his finger sucking. After a few more minutes of this and Rei fidgeting and covering his face with his free hand, Nagisa finally stopped and smiled brightly. “I am so glad that the particles of a star that exploded billions of years ago eventually came together to form your fingers.”

Rei stopped fidgeting and took his hand away from his face and stared bewilderedly at Nagisa for a few seconds. His face flushed even brighter than before and the dorkiest smile spread across it as he let out a genuine laugh. Nagisa pouted felt a little embarrassed; that sounded a lot better in his head.

“Nagisa-kun! I can’t—that was—aha—that was extremely cute!”

Nagisa blushed. “Was it…really?”

Rei nodded, smile still spread across his face; which, in turn, made Nagisa smile and join Rei in his laughter. Once the laughing died down, Rei leaned in and kissed Nagisa softly on his lips, the corners of his mouth, then slowly down his neck; making sure to nibble a bit as he went.

“Ah, but what about the documentary, Rei-chan?” Nagisa giggled after Rei had slowly snuck his hands up Nagisa’s shirt.

Rei pushed up his glasses and kept his hand there to hide his face. “W-well, I’m sure the star that exploded to ensure my existence wouldn’t want me to sit around and watch a documentary when I have such a beautiful boyfriend right in front of me.”

Nagisa lit up. “Rei-chan! Now _you’re_ the one being cute!” Nagisa tackled him and covered him with kisses.


	3. Bed Hair Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was inspired by something that brumalbreeze said in one of her tags forever ago. xD

The first spec of sunlight hit Rei in the face and he buried it into the pillow to try and escape. Nagisa’s room was _extremely_ bright in the morning, and Rei hadn’t even opened his eyes yet; how could the blond even sleep through this?

Rei wondered what time it was and started to reach the bedside table in an attempt to retrieve his glasses. He soon realized it would be impossible with his face unmoving from the pillow and Nagisa’s arms wrapped tightly around his torso. Rei soon gave up and just decided to lay there until Nagisa woke up; he enjoyed the feel of the smaller boy so close to him and he smiled into the pillow.

Rei had spent the night many times before, but he usually took the extra futon on the floor, which he never minded at all. But last night Nagisa insisted he sleep in the bed with him and refused to go to sleep until Rei agreed. Rei was nervous at first, but he settled quite nicely and found comfort in the closeness of his boyfriend and enjoyed the sweet smell of his strawberry shampoo, the light sound of his breathing, and even the silly sleep-talking that Nagisa never believed he did no matter how many times Rei told him about it.

Rei flushed and decided to turn around towards Nagisa to look upon his sleeping face. He slowly opened his eyes so the brightness wouldn’t overwhelm him and what he saw once his lids were fully open was _not_ his boyfriend’s face but some sort of fuzzy monster devouring him.

“Ahhhhh!” Rei sprang up from the bed and fell off of it, dragging most of the blanket with him.

“R-Rei-chan?” came Nagisa’s sleepy voice as he suddenly peered over the side of the bed to look down at Rei. “What are you doing down there? Are you okay?”

“Nagisa! You have a monster on your head!”

Nagisa blinked a few times. “Eh?” He reached his hands up and ran his fingers through the fuzz on his head. “This is my _hair_ Rei-chan.”

“Your... _hair_?! Rei scrambled on the floor to reach his glasses and put them on. His vision cleared and he was finally able to see the details. It indeed _was_ Nagisa’s hair. “O-oh. I’m…sorry, Nagisa-kun. It just looked like a monster and it startled me is all.”

Nagisa started giggling. “You know I get major bed hair, silly Rei-chan. It’s not like you haven’t seen me in the morning before.”

“I-I know. I can’t see very well without my glasses, okay?!”

Nagisa smiled and slid off of the bed to join Rei on the floor. He ran his fingers through Rei’s hair. “Rei-chan gets bad bed hair too.”

Rei blushed and tried to take Nagisa’s hands away. “St-stop that! It’s not beautiful!”

“ _I_ think it is. Here, you try!” Nagisa took Rei’s hands and guided them to what had been the fuzzy monster devouring Nagisa a few minutes ago.

Rei reluctantly started to run his fingers through Nagisa’s hair but then he noticed how soft it was, even after it had been slept on the entire night. Nagisa’s eyes fluttered at the sensation and he hummed softly. “B-beautiful…” Rei muttered under his breath.

“Hehe, see?!” Nagisa brought his hands up to Rei’s hair again and massaged lightly before bringing his forehead to Rei’s. “I love Rei-chan’s bed hair.”

Rei smiled and blushed at the words and placed a soft kiss on Nagisa’s lips. “Sorry for waking you.”

“It’s okay, Rei-chan.” He glanced at the clock. “It’s only 6:15. We should go back to sleep, hm?”

Rei nodded even though he wasn’t sure how he’d manage with the sunlight, but he quickly solved that problem by burying his face in Nagisa’s hair.


	4. How to Spoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by that one text post: http://fuckyeahtxtposts.tumblr.com/post/58308441901/niggawitdreadz-toohot-tohoot

Rei staggered into the bedroom after yet another long night of homework. Nagisa was already in bed, and as Rei assumed, was asleep. Sometimes he envied just how fast his boyfriend could fall asleep and questioned how it was even possible. He changed into his night clothes, threw back the covers, and climbed into the bed next to Nagisa.

Rei settled into the bed comfortably and soon he found it difficult to keep his eyes open; so he shut them and felt his body start to relax. As soon as he did, he felt Nagisa shift slightly beside him before he bolted upwards and started yelling.

“HOW TO SPOON!”

“Aahhhh, Nagisa what’s going on?!”

Nagisa wrapped his arms around Rei and pressed his crotch firmly to Rei’s butt. “DICK HARD ON THE BUTT!” Rei stiffened at the sudden contact, but then Nagisa reached his hand up and placed it on Rei’s chest. “TITTY IN MY HAND.”

“N-Nagisa? What in the world are you—”

“KISS YA NECK!” Nagisa pressed his lips softly to the nape of Rei’s neck, and Rei felt himself melt a little bit and took Nagisa’s hand in his. It was actually a while since they’ve gotten to cuddle like this. “Hell yeah.” Nagisa mumbled into Rei’s ear.

Rei sighed contentedly. “Nagisa, you are such a dork.”

“Ah, but I’m _your_ dork.” Nagisa nuzzled his face in between Rei’s shoulders and kissed there before tightening his arms around Rei.

“Yes, yes, that you are.” Rei smiled to himself and felt comfort in Nagisa’s warmth. He intertwined his fingers with Nagisa’s and they stayed in that position until they both finally fell asleep.


	5. Sleepyhead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this for my good friend ohlookitscazz :3

After a long day of practice mixed with a long night of vigorous studying from the previous evening, Rei finally managed to get a very sleepy Nagisa up the stairs and into his room. The blond had passed out on the train and Rei reluctantly woke him up so they could walk home. Since Rei's stop was first and his apartment wasn't far from the station, he decided that it might the better idea for them to head there instead of Nagisa's.

"Here," Rei handed Nagisa one of his spare pajama shirts. "You can change into this while I get the extra futon out."

"Mn, okay..." Nagisa mumbled before taking the shirt from Rei.

While Rei disappeared to collect the futon, Nagisa slowly changed into the shirt and sleepily eyed the cushy pillows that were on Rei’s bed before plopping down onto it and falling asleep almost instantly. Rei finally came back with the futon and sighed once he saw Nagisa's sleeping form on his bed. He walked over and gave a small smile and covered Nagisa with the blanket.  


"All right, I guess I'll take the futon tonight." He set the spare pillows and the extra blanket on the futon before changing into his own pajamas, then he quickly went to the bathroom to brush his teeth before he laid down comfortably on the futon.

It really had been quite the taxing day; and with their test preparations the night before, Rei really couldn't blame Nagisa for being exhausted. They had a very important test and Nagisa was the most determined Rei had ever seen him, and it really brought him great joy to see he was working hard to get his grades up again; Rei could easily say he was really proud of him.

 _“I couldn’t have done it without you, Rei-chan.”_ Nagisa had said once they finished their exam. _“Studying is a lot more tolerable with you there to help me.”_

Rei smiled at the thought and rolled over before finally falling asleep.

A small beam of light shining on Rei's face was what finally woke him the next morning. Still not feeling very rested, he clenched his eyes shut and attempted to roll over to go back to sleep, but when he tried he realized that there was something pressed against his back. He looked down at his waist and noticed a pair of arms wrapped tightly around him and he nearly had a heart attack once he realized it was Nagisa. When had Nagisa...? Why was he...? Rei gulped and his face suddenly flushed. He could literally feel the warmth of Nagisa's breath and the light brush of his curls on the back of his neck.

 Why did Nagisa get into the futon with him? Did he have a bad dream? How long had he been there? Rei shakily moved his hands over Nagisa's to try and pry them away from his waist, but they were linked together pretty tightly and Rei didn't want to hurt him if he forced it too much. But he couldn't just let Nagisa stay like this...what if his parents walked in?

Rei then tried slipping out of Nagisa's hold, but that only caused Nagisa's grip to tighten even more.

"Mnn, no, don't go..." Nagisa mumbled.

Rei froze. Had Nagisa been awake this entire time?

"Nagisa-kun?”                                                     

 Nagisa shifted slightly before he buried his face into Rei's hair and breathed in deeply. "Mm, you smell good."

Rei's breath hitched and his face grew even hotter than before. "N-Nagisa-kun...are you awake?" Rei's heart was racing and then he felt Nagisa's face lean over his shoulder.

"Yeah. 'M awake...still sleepy, though."

Rei's eyes shot open and his heart felt near combustion. How could Nagisa so easily fluster him without even being fully awake? “How did you…I mean, why are you in the futon with me?”

“Because cuddling…” Nagisa said sleepily without hesitation, which was basically another shot straight at Rei’s heart. Before Rei could reply, Nagisa leaned over him just a little bit more. “Mornin', Rei-chan." Nagisa then placed a soft kiss on Rei's cheek.

All of the blood in Rei’s body rushed into his face at the contact and a loud and very embarrassing squawk erupted out of his throat; he ended up jumping so forcefully that he was able to escape from Nagisa's grasp. Nagisa sat up and giggled softly. "Pfft, what was that all about, Rei-chan?" 

"What was…you-you just kissed me!"

Nagisa looked to Rei in slight confusion and slowly blinked a few times, his eyes were still heavy from sleep. After staring at Rei for a few seconds, realization suddenly spread across Nagisa's face. "I did _what_?!"

"You mean you didn't even realize?!"

"I...I donno! You know I do a lot of weird cuddly stuff when I'm half asleep!"

"Well yeah, but you've never kissed me before!"

Nagisa went quiet at the word ‘kissed’ and a faint blush spread on his cheeks before he looked away. His fists clenched the blanket in front of him and his voice cracked slightly once he was able to speak again. "I...I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"You...didn't."

Nagisa looked right back at Rei and his face lit up.

"You just," Rei moved to adjust his glasses but then realized he wasn't wearing them; that wasn't embarrassing at all, nope. "You just startled me, is all."

 Nagisa leaned forward onto his hands and his eyes were sparkling. "So does that mean it'd be okay if I kissed you again?!"

"Of course!" Rei answered confidently. "What kind of a silly question...wait what?" Nagisa smiled brightly and shimmied closer to Rei. "You...want to kiss me again?"

Nagisa nodded enthusiastically. "May I?"

Rei gulped and stared unblinking at Nagisa's lips. "If...you want to. I don't mind."

Rei wasn't sure how Nagisa's smile could get any brighter, but it did; he could practically feel the heat radiating from him as he drew closer and closer. Rei took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Nagisa's lips were on his in an instant, and even though he tensed up a bit at first, he soon melted into pure bliss and returned the kiss earnestly. He shakily reached up a hand to brush it against Nagisa's face and then he felt Nagisa's own hand reach up to the back of his neck. Rei shivered at the feel of Nagisa's fingers slightly pushing into his hair, and he nearly moaned.

The kiss started to slow and the two of them separated at the same time; both very red in the face and out of breath. They were silent for a moment as they stared at each other, and Rei wished he had been wearing his glasses so he could see Nagisa's expression properly.

"How was that?" Nagisa breathed out timidly, which, although very cute, was very unlike Nagisa.

Rei smiled warmly at him. "It was beautiful." Nagisa's shy expression disappeared quickly and he smiled once again before tackling Rei onto the floor. "Nagisa-kun!" Rei scolded as he almost hit his head on the ground.

"Let's date!" 

Rei’s heart back flipped. "I...you mean...?"

"Yes! Let's be boyfriends, Rei-chan!"

 Rei's heart fluttered and he couldn't believe just how fast all of this had happened. It felt like a dream. Rei smiled at Nagisa and rested their foreheads together. "I'd be honored, Nagisa-kun."


	6. Morning Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is a small sequel to my fic Home that I based off of the Reigisa mook. It takes place about a month or so after Rei gets back home and his ankle is finally healed. 
> 
> This one was also written for my friend ohlookitscazz since she was stressing with school. x3

Nagisa’s eyes shot open when he heard a sound coming from the kitchen; he sleepily looked at the clock and saw it was almost 6am and so he slowly slipped out of his bed and snuck down the hall to see what all the noise was about. He glanced at Rei’s room and was a little relieved to find his door was open and he wasn’t in bed, because that meant _he_ was the one making all of the noise and it wasn’t an intruder or something like that.

Nagisa’s feet dragged lazily across the carpet and he saw the back of Rei as he was facing the dining room table. “Rei-chan…” Nagisa yawned. “What are you doing up so early for? Today’s our day off.”

Rei froze at the sudden sound of Nagisa’s voice and frantically turned around, seemingly trying to hide something with his body. Nagisa lowered his brows when he realized Rei was wearing an apron.

“Were you…cooking something?”

“Ah…um, yes…”

“But why so early? I know you don’t sleep in as late as I do, but 6 is still a bit early, don’t you think? Come on, let’s…” Nagisa yawned again. “Let’s get back to sleep, yeah?”

“Well, you can go back to sleep if you’d like, Nagisa-kun.” Rei insisted. “I’m not really sleepy. Plus, I have um…a few more things to prepare for the um…breakfast I’m making.”

“Oh, you’re making us breakfast, Rei-chan?! That’s so sweet.” Nagisa smiled and rubbed his eyes. “Well, if you don’t need any help, then I’ll go back to bed.” Nagisa turned around and walked back to his room and fell asleep again almost instantly; and the encounter with Rei almost felt like it was a strange dream.

That is until Nagisa was awoken a few hours later by more noise in the kitchen, but this time it was a more reasonable hour of the morning and Nagisa wasn’t near as sleepy as he was before. He made his way down the hall again and opened his mouth to ask Rei what was going on, but then he noticed pink and yellow streamers hanging up all around the living room and confetti all over the table

“R-Rei-chan? What’s…what’s all this?”

“Ah, Nagisa-kun!” Rei jumped out of the kitchen and ran towards him to push him out of the living room. “You’re not supposed to be awake yet!”

“But…why are there streamers and confetti? And…” Nagisa gasped. “Is that a cake I smell?!”

Rei sighed, sounding defeated. “Well, I guess there’s no helping it now. Yes, I baked a cake.”

“Really?!? Nagisa beamed. “That’s awesome! But…but why? I mean, it’s not any special occasion I’m forgetting about, is it?”

“Well, I…um, it’s for your birthday.”

Nagisa lowered his brows in utter confusion. “My birthday? Rei-chan…my birthday isn’t for another seven months…”

“I know that, I just…” Rei took Nagisa’s hands in his. “I missed your last birthday and I even kind of missed the two before that because I was trying to surprise you by popping out of the cake and failing miserably two years in a row. And since my ankle is finally healed up and I can move around freely again, I wanted to surprise you with a late birthday party.”

Nagisa felt his heart swell up and he tightened his grip on Rei’s hands as tears started to prick at his eyes. “Rei-chan…”

“Though, I guess it’s not really that much of a party if we’re the only ones attending, but—”

Nagisa cut Rei off by suddenly pulling him into a warm hug and he cried happily into his shoulder. “You…you didn’t have to do this…”

Rei returned the embrace. “I know, but I wanted to.” Rei looked down at Nagisa’s face and caressed it. “I couldn’t fix the shuttle in time to make it back for your birthday because of my own selfishness, and I just wanted to make it up to you because I never want to miss your birthday again.”

Nagisa felt more tears falling from his eyes and he smiled and buried his face in Rei’s chest. “Thank you, Rei-chan. Thank you so much!”

Rei smiled back and kissed the top of Nagisa’s head. “So, you ready for that cake?”

Nagisa perked his head up from Rei’s chest. “You mean I get to eat cake at ten in the morning?! But you always scold me for eating sweets so early!”

“Yes, but I’m willing to make an exception…at least for today since it’s a special day.”

Nagisa beamed and hopped up on his tip toes to give Rei a kiss on the lips. “You are the best boyfriend _ever_!”

He hurried to the table and sat down as Rei retrieved the cake from the kitchen and placed it on the table. The cake was beautifully made, as expected of Rei, with chocolate frosting and pretty pink roses drawn on top. Rei sang happy birthday and let Nagisa blow out the candles before cutting Nagisa, and then himself, a piece.

Nagisa noticed the filling was also pink and his heart leapt with delight. “Is it strawberry?!”

“Of course.” Rei smiled as he pushed up his glasses. “It wouldn’t be a proper Nagisa cake if it wasn’t.”

Nagisa smiled widely and gave Rei a peck on the cheek before gobbling up his piece of cake, which was _delicious_ , by the way, and he even had himself another since Rei wasn’t going to stop him.

Rei was still eating his first piece once Nagisa was through with the second piece, so he leaned against him and nuzzled his head on his shoulder happily. “Mnn, I love you a lot, Rei-chan.”

Rei finished his piece and placed the empty plate onto the table before wrapping his arm around Nagisa’s waist. “I love you a lot too, Nagisa-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally decided to transfer this over from FF! Also, for this series, I am open for requests/prompts. I can take fluff, hurt/comfort, and angst requests, but I have such a weak spot for fluff, so the majority of these will probably be that. x3


End file.
